Help Me Pick A Title
by alwaysvegetafault
Summary: Takes place on Vegetasei. Vegeta and Goku are in heat and Vegeta needs a mate. Will they come together? Or will pride stand in their way?...I also need a Title...
1. Prolouge

**About the story: **This story takes place on Vegeta-sei. It will most likely end up being a Goku/Vegeta (yaoi), so if you don't like that crap, don't read this.

Also, this is written for The ChiChi Slaughter House, so that she will off of my back about writting a Goku/Vegeta. Thank you and enjoy the show.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Eight year old Kakarott was hot. He was hotter than just plain 'hot.' Hell, he was boiling in his own skin. By his standards, anyway.

He had taken to lying on his bed, a makeshift nest of hay, plumb naked. He had lain there for hours, trying to get over the extreme heat.

His brother Raditz had walked in, and laughed at his baby brother's dilemma. He had asked Kakarott all sorts of questions about being 'hot and bothered,' as he put it.

Kakarott had answered to the best of his young mind's ability. Raditz had laughed some more, telling poor Kakarott he was suffering his first heat. Then, Raditz had run out of the room to tell their father.

* * *

At the palace, fifteen year old Prince Vegeta was going through the same point of every Saiyan's life. But, instead, this was his second heat, and he knew what to expect. Though, he yearned for something he hadn't wanted before. 

Vegeta had come of age to take a mate. He didn't know who it would be. All he knew was that whenever he saw them, he would become obsessed with that person, until they mated. And he could never take another as his mate.

* * *

Alright, if you reveiw, then I shall write more. As soon as i get in the mood to write more, of course.

---Nightcall


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It had been four weeks, and Kakarott had not gotten over his heat. He no longer felt hot all the time, and you could no longer smell it.

His ninth birthday was approaching, and his father, Bardock, had promised to take him to the palace. He was so excited; he had already picked out his best armor for the trip.

The day of his birthday rolled around. He dressed in his armor and ran out of his room, to wake his father.

"Dad! Dad, wake up! Come on! Get up, we get to go see King Vegeta and the prince!" Kakarott jumped on the bed to rouse his father.

Bardock rolled his eyes underneath their lids. "Fine, fine. I'm up. Now get off of my bed!"

Kakarott scampered out of the room, leaving his father to dress in peace.

Vegeta woke with a growing sense of nervousness. He didn't know what, but he _something_ important would happen at some point in the day. He rose from the bed, finding the whore he'd hired the night before asleep on the other side. He growled waking the girl. He grabbed her and hauled her out of the bed.

"Get out of my room, bitch!"

She gulped, gathered her clothes (what little there were) and ran out the door.

Vegeta sighed. He pulled on his spandex boxers and called a servant to bring him breakfast.

The food arrived thirty minutes later. Vegeta devoured the meal in half that time.

He looked down at himself and cringed. He had scratches covering his torso, and his legs were sticky with cum. Maybe he shouldn't have hired the whore after all.

After a shower, Vegeta walked into his bedroom to find his father sitting on the bed.

"Ah, son, I just dropped in to tell you, the leader of the third class warriors, Bardock, is coming to day. I know, I know, but you must be polite for he is quickly becoming a far stronger warrior than he was when he was younger. Soon, I believe, he will become a royal guard. You must be in the throne room in an hour, understand.

Prince Vegeta nodded. "Yes, father."

An hour later, Prince Vegeta was in the throne room, waiting for this Bardock person. He had not been there twenty minutes when the door burst open and the king walked in with a tall, very muscled Saiyan with the messiest hair you'd ever seen. Along his left cheek was a six inch scar. And behind them, a small child, no more than 10 years old, with the same hair, the same face (minus a six inch scar). But the eyes. The eyes were different. They were softer, more gentle.

As soon as Vegeta's eyes locked with the boy's he was hooked. He longed to touch the boy's face, hold him close to his chest, to comfort his sorrows. He wanted to learn all he could about that boy with the messy hair. But he already knew one thing. "Hello, Kakarott."

The boy looked up, surprised. "Prince Vegeta, sir. May I ask how you know my name?"

Bardock glared at his son. "Bow down. He's your prince."

Vegeta held up his hand to stop Kakarott from dropping to his knees. "There is no need. You need not know how I learned your name until a later time. But, please, join me on a trip to the garden. We shall leave these gentlemen to their talk.

Kakarott followed him to the garden. Vegeta motioned for the boy to sit on a bench, which was quickly occupied by the small Saiyan.

"So, Kakarott, how old are you?"

"Nine, today…Why do you care?"

"I just wondered."

"Hey! Aren't you of age to take a mate? Do you have one? Do you know who the lucky girl is? Is she pretty?"

Vegeta blushed crimson. "I don't have a mate…yet. But I think I know who it is."

Kakarott perked up. "Who?"

"Not telling." The boy looked downcast for a moment. Suddenly, his face brightened. "Hey! You guys have all sorts of food, don't you? I'm starving!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Come on."

He led Kakarott to the kitchen. The servants served them all sorts of delicacies.

Kakarott had never seen so much food in his life. He was amazed and began grabbing truffles and pound cakes.

Vegeta shook his head, amused. He himself was satisfied with a slice of key lime pie.

After they finished the food, Vegeta led Kakarott around the castle, showing him the rooms. They finished the tour back at the throne room.

Their fathers had finished whatever business they had been attending. They looked up from a talk they had been engaged in over glasses of wine when Vegeta and Kakarott walked in.

"Father, may I speak with you?" Vegeta asked. His father nodded, leading the way into the hall. He closed the door into the throne room and turned to his son.

"What is it, son?"

Vegeta took a deep breath. "I want the boy, Kakarott, to live at the castle with me."

King Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. "Why?"

The teen prince sighed. "I think he's the one I'm supposed to mate…"

The king had entered the throne room again and offered a room to Kakarott. The boy had refused, claiming that he needed to stay home and help the family. And Vegeta had gone to bed heartbroken.

Okay, now it is time for me to yell at all those people who said my "PROLOUGE!" was short. WELL, DUH! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A PROLOUGE!

Okay, now that I got that out of my system, for the people who reviewed. I thank you greatly, because is the most reviews I've gotten for a first chapter, and for one so short.

Ravenwing – Thank you. Oh and after I read that, I seriously thought about discontinuing the fic so that I could visit the loony bin.

Mr. Wuggles – Thanks for the great title suggestions. I really appreciate them.

Viper-Vegeta – I'll work on the descriptions, because I know I really suck at them. Thanks for the advice. Oh, and please don't tickle me…

amy – I can't tell whether you're being rude or not. If you are reading this, please tell me what you were talking about.

aussiegirl-funkypunk – Thanks…

New York-Chan – No! Not sex with an eight year old! I would be like EWWWW! NO! I would NEVER do that to poor Kakarott. Oh and sorry, no Mpreg. I just don't think I could do that. Don't know about Freeza yet…maybe, maybe not.

kit-kit – Thanks for the title suggestion.

shadowsaremyfortress – But I don't want to die…

Queenoftheworld99 – All I can really say is: Thanks for reviewing!

x The Chichi Slaughter House x – I know eight is young, that's why he and Kakarott don't get together when Kakarott is eight. I'm not a fan of child abuse/sex or anything like that. Oh, and Raditz is always mean.

Okay, so now I want to know your opinions on title suggestions. Vote on your favorite.

'Heat of the moment'

'Heated Obsession'

'Searing Flesh, Frozen Eyes'

'Sweltering Without You'

"Denied Love"

"Forbidden Love"

If you have more, please tell. Thanks!


	3. Rejection of the Cruelest Kind

**Chapter 2: Rejection of the Cruelest Kind**

It had been six years since the Prince of Saiyans had fallen in love with a third class warrior's son. Kakarott had grown into a rough-and-tumble, hard-to-handle teenager. His favorite pass time was flirting with both male and female Saiyans. He was well known as a warrior and, it was thought, that when he matured, he would be recruited for the army. He was also well known as a player. He often had at least one girlfriend, and once or twice, a boyfriend. Kakarott knew the ins and outs of every relationship.

Vegeta rarely had anything to do with sex or women. He hadn't fucked anything in two months. All he thought about was the boy whom he'd fallen for. At night, his mind was filled with images of sweaty bodies molded together in perfect harmony. When he first started having these dreams, he had wondered why he had awoken sore. Soon after, he realized it was because he was uke to Kakarott.

He was planning to see Kakarott on his sixteenth birthday, which was only two days away. He wanted to try to convince him to come live with him at the castle. He knew Kakarott would be in heat by then, and would be searching for a mate. His only worry was that Kakarott wouldn't understand the sudden obsession and mistake it for lust, which was common for Saiyans. Or he might reject him, like he did last time.

----------

The two days passed quickly for both Kakarott and Vegeta. For Kakarott, they passed so fast because, for his birthday, he had invited all three of his girlfriends, his one boyfriend, and all of their friends (which, surprisingly, were his best friends) to a party. One of his close friends had a band and they planned to play at said party. He had kicked his father and brother out of the house, so that he could use it for his ideas of sleeping with every one of his guests.

----------

When Vegeta landed in front of the house, he heard booming music and screams of pleasure. He sighed, wondering if it was the best idea to come today. He burst into the house, finding sweat slicked bodies everywhere. He scowled, looking around for that head of messy hair. He found it, watching the scene from a couch. Vegeta walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hello, Kakarott."

Kakarott jumped slightly, startled. He looked aver at Vegeta, his eyes widening by the second. "V-Vegeta! What the fuck are you doing here!"

"I came to see you. And, judging by all the people fucking and that smell you're giving off, you must be in heat."

Kakarott blushed. "Uh, yeah…Did you have to bring that up?"

Vegeta chuckled. "You were in heat when we first met, too. Why did you refuse to live at the castle with me?"

Kakarott turned away. "I didn't want to be your servant. Just because I'm a third class doesn't mean you can boss me around. I'm not the type of person that will be someone's servant just because they're the prince.

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "I never wanted you to be my _servant_! I wanted you to be my _mate_!"

The teen shook his head. "Yeah, right. If I were supposed to be your mate, then I should be feeling attracted to you right now. And I'm not. Sorry, try another excuse."

Vegeta's heart shattered. "Let me convince you." He leaned forward and kissed Kakarott deeply. His hand reached up to caress his face, his eyes closed in bliss. He was so sure Kakarott would change his mind and come live with him and hold him through the night and make love to him and –

Kakarott pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing! I don't want you! Get out of my house, get away from me! Go find someone else to mate!"

A tear fell down Vegeta's cheek. "Kakarott, please. Just make love to me once. You'll see. Please, don't reject me…"

Kakarott looked around to see his guests watching them. With the Prince of Saiyans practically on his knees before him, he could defiantly gain a higher rank among them. "Fine, but you must let me do it in front of all these people."

Vegeta's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Okay…"

Kakarott smirked, signaling to his friends to form a circle. He dragged Vegeta to the center and ordered him to undress. Vegeta complied, undressing 'til he was bare. Kakarott's smirk widened. He removed his pants and boxers, leaving his muscle shirt on.

He was aroused, yes, but not because of Vegeta. Instead, because of the smell of sex that lingered in the air. He looked down at the prince, who was staring up at him with eyes that could see straight into his soul. Vegeta knew. He knew that Kakarott was using him. But, still, he was accepting that detail. He still wanted to have the other Saiyan to fuck him.

For a moment, Kakarott wanted to hold him, tell him that it was alright. But his heart hardened again and he was on top of Vegeta, kissing and nipping at the skin of the other's chest, distracting him from what was going on between his legs.

Vegeta gasped as Kakarott prepared him, using his fingers to stretch the taunt muscles of his entrance. The fingers were removed and Kakarott positioned himself. He thrust forward, erecting screams of pain from the body below him.

The crowd laughed around them. Kakarott yelled at them to 'shut the fuck up!' He didn't want them interrupting his pleasure in breaking the Saiyan prince.

He pulled out of the whimpering body, paused a moment, and thrust back in with such force that Vegeta's back received carpet burns from rubbing along the ground.

The thrusts grew faster and harder, the pleasure building in both bodies. Sweat covered the two forms and they moved together as if destined to be with the other.

Kakarott grabbed Vegeta erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. Vegeta's hips bucked, and his scream signaled his orgasm. Cum splattered over Kakarott's abs, as well as his own.

After a few more thrusts, Kakarott bellowed his release. He had the urge to bite into Vegeta's neck. Instead, his sunk his teeth into his own arm, drawing blood.

Vegeta's pants matched his own in perfect rhythm. Kakarott held himself up on shaking arm above Vegeta, staring down into the eyes of the prince. Words formed in his head, but he dare not say them.

Tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want to let Vegeta go again, not after this. But he had to. He didn't deserve the prince.

"Vegeta…" He panted. "Get away from here. Go back to the castle and stay away from me. Don't come near me again."

­

----------

Okay, so thanks for reading and those of you who reviewed, thanks for that.

Okay, if you need to see all the titles for the vote again here they are along with the number of votes received for each suggestion:

'Heat of the moment' - 1

'Heated Obsession' - 2

'Searing Flesh, Frozen Eyes' - 2

'Sweltering Without You' - 1

'Denied Love'

'Forbidden Love'

'Lost Love'

'Heat'

If you have already voted, you don't have to vote again, I already got your vote. Thanks and please tell me which you like best.

Okay for those who reviewed.

Mr. Wuggles – Thanks…I love it, too…I think…

Eternal Lady – Thanks for not flaming me….I really appreciate it.

hmmm – Thanks for the title suggestion.

kit-kit – Thanks…

x The Chichi Slaughter House x – Just so you know, WHO THE HELL GIVES A FUCK ABOUT THE COLORS THEY WEAR? Sorry…I just don't like to give too much detail because that's my weak area oh and their clothing is basically like that on earth right about now…gothic basically for Kakarott (in the second chapter, that is) and for Vegeta, polo shirts and jeans and the like: casual with a formal touch, you know? Please don't hug me anymore. I really, REALLY hate hugs. I get claustrophobic

New York-Chan – yes, I know he's sad but that's part of the story I always read these stories where Vegeta rejects Kakarott, so I thought I'd switch it up a bit. Oh and maybe you didn't read the last sentence of the prologue. It says that he can't have any other mate but Kakarott so that should answer your question also I very much disagree with blind dates, plus with King Vegeta setting them up…eww!

Shadowsaremyfortress – Well, that makes me feel better. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review

You guys rock! And once again (if you've read my OC stories) it's all you reviewers that help me continue the story. It gives me courage when I get reviews about people who like the fic. Thanks a lot.

(If you haven't noticed, 'thanks' is my favorite word.)

---Nightcall


End file.
